Parabatai se escribe con V
by HardLohve
Summary: Algo crece subyacente en su interior. Algo subterráneo en su piel, por dentro de las venas, silencioso, que se acumula en un volcán al rojo vivo, tácito a la erupción, expansivo por su mente. Algo que doblega sus sentidos. Algo llamado orgasmo o gruñido contenido o estar otra vez cachondo perdido. —2º Puesto en el Reto temático de Julio: "Parabatai", del foro Cazadores de Sombras.


**Disclaimer: No soy Cassandra Clare ni soy dueña de TMI. (Tranquilos; daréis gracias más abajo porque ni Valentine ni Luke me pertenezcan realmente).**

**–…–…–**

**Advertencia: niños, menores de edad, gente sensible al shlash y al lenguaje soez y personas cuerdas que quieren seguir manteniendo intacta su inocencia… lo que vais a leer a continuación contiene cosas no apta para vosotros (ni siquiera estoy segura de que sea apta para mí, xd), así que ser buenos, cerrad la pestaña y no sigáis leyendo porque los traumas crónicos existen. Se llaman como el título de este fanfic y, bueno, no quiero ser conocida como la de los traumas (bastante tengo con mi mente calenturienta, enferma y retorcida), ¿sabéis?**

**¡Ah! ¿Que aun así seguís ahí, al otro lado, deseando saber a qué viene tanto cuento? Bueno, bueno, bueno. Yo me lavo las manos. (No soy vuestra madre y juro por el ángel y por las travesuras del Mapa del Merodeador que no me chivaré). Queda constancia de que os advertí del peligro que supone leer lo de abajo, y que estuvisteis a tiempo de retiraos sin traumas posteriores.**

**Ejem.**

**–…–…–**

Valentine Morgenstern es un buen amigo. Un gran amigo. ¿No lo demuestra ya lo suficiente en su actitud solícita, amistosa? Y Luke lo sabe. Lo sabe por cómo le insta a entrenar, a no rendirse, a exigirle más de sí mismo porque sabe que algún día llegará a ser su parabatai y cualquiera que sea su parabatai tiene que haber demostrado previamente que es digno capacitado de las mayores proezas inimaginables. Luke lo conoce bien. A Valentine. Sabe lo que le gusta, lo que prefiere o lo que le disgusta.

Luke sabe que a él le gusta el café por encima del té, la leche o de cualquier otro líquido más dulce y con cero cafeína. Sabe que es persona enamorada -muy enamorada- de su propia persona; y que es chico de prejuicios a los que cree inferiores, cosa que se expande hacia todo aquél que no sea él mismo, por supuesto; chico de ademanes seguros, de andar aristocrático, de creencia de la supremacía de la sangre nefilim, de desprecio a los mundanos y submundos. Sabe que Valentine prefiere las runas de combate que las de sanación; a los nefilim por sobre todas las cosas. Y, sobre todo, sobre todo, sabe que le gusta y que prefiere a las mujeres, es heterosexual, no a los hombres, no es homosexual. (Y él tampoco; conste que él tampoco).

Por el ángel, ¿no lleva desde que le conoce demostrándolo? (El alijo de tirantes de sujetador del fondo del cajón más profundo de su armario, pago indispensable por sus encuentros carnales, dan mudo testimonio de ello). Y a entender del propio Valentine, le bastó con un físico atractivo, unas hormonas tanto por su parte como por el de las féminas que caían rendidas a su encanto, para dar con el conjuro del chico arrebatadoramente guapo en el que se ha convertido.

Porque sabe qué decir o susurrar y cómo mirar para hacerlas sentirse deseadas, poderosas, inolvidables (eso alardea él); sabe dónde tocar, cuánto rozar y cómo acariciar para encandilarlas, arrancarlas promesas en gemidos y juramentos de repetir más adelante. Y dado que las aclaraciones previas de "no te flipes con esto, aquí nada de novios", van siempre delante, y los rumores de "es buen amante, ya quisiera el cielo o el infierno guardar semejante manjar", van después, siempre, su fama ha corrido como pólvora y nunca ninguna persona se ha resistido a sus encantos.

Nunca. Jamás. Hasta que esa regla quiso ser más cojonuda, ganarse su rotundidad con una excepción, y todo a costa de una persona. Él mismo, para desgracia de Luke.

Lucian Graymark es hombre de pocas palabras. Más bien de miradas. No es como Valentine, que con un brazo en el hombro correcto, una risa cómplice en los oídos debidos o un puñado de palabras alentadoras es capaz de traer a su bando a un enemigo acérrimo y convertirlo en el más fiel de sus secuaces. Lucian Graymark es un pacifista sin causa. La baja autoestima es su peor enemigo; la timidez, su segundo nombre. Y él lo sabe, por el ángel que si lo sabe. ¿Cómo no percatarse, si ese pretende ser su punto flaco?

No soporta la debilidad. En su cabeza, tal concepto implica la perdición de uno mismo, y eso es algo que le disgusta profundamente, y también significa un susurro en la mente con el nombre de Valentine, Valentine, Valentine, y eso es algo que le asusta, que le provoca deseos destructivos contra él, contra sí mismo, y le lleva al impulso de querer liarse a puñetazo limpio a lo más mundano con algo, lo que sea, o a darse de cabezazos hasta partirse la crisma en dos hasta ver salir de ahí esas ideas cada vez más encendidas acerca de cierto nefilim de pelo blanco y amistad inquebrantable. Pero no. No debe mirarlo así. Porque Valentine Morgenstern es un amigo. Un gran amigo. Y Luke así le ve.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué suenan trompetas de cacería en su oído y gusanos peludos y demoníacos trepan por la tráquea de su garganta rumbo a la boca del estómago cada vez que le tiene cerca, le toca, le mira? ¿Por qué compartir ducha es cada vez más un paso a la tentación y no un mero gesto entre colegas?

Y es que ahí están, al límite de la prohibición. Dedos que se rozan cuando se piden el turno del jabón y se tocan un poco más de la cuenta, agua que resbala condensada borrando sudor y escribiendo excitación en la misma parcela de piel, cuerpos envueltos en nubes de vapor, ojos que patrullan de refilón por esa visión adonis, envidiando el recorrido de las gotas de agua que se han hecho dueñas del par de desnudas siluetas, anhelando también poder detenerse en esos dos montes gemelos bajo la espalda, o hacerse con ése animal de salvaje pelambrera, o... o... o... ¡Basta, joder, basta!

–Luke, ¿te estás concentrando?

Su sangre sí. Corre a concentrarse al sur de su cuerpo, donde el vientre pierde su recta para curvarse en un montículo alzado en forma de tienda de campaña.

–Ponla firme. Súbela bien.

Y el miembro de Luke corre a obedecer, no faltara más. Primero con timidez, asomando la coronilla y dudando en cortas cabezadas si estirarse o no; luego se desespereza en un movimiento rápido para alcanzar una descarada longitud que amenaza con desbordar el elástico de sus calzoncillos, por no mencionar el de su pantalón.

–Sujétala fuerte.

Con las manos muy contentas de obedecer, Luke se apodera de su erección, que se desliza suavemente por la palma de ambas manos (una no basta para la sensación que su fantasía pretende imitar).

–Y ahora clávala hasta el fondo.

Bendito sea Valentine, su fanatismo por las armas y su afán por enrolarse en explicaciones sobre la que nadie le ha preguntado. Con la ayuda de su voz llegándole desde el otro lado de la puerta, Luke bombea las caderas al empujarlas adelante y atrás en un ritmo constante, imaginando, como no puede ser de otro modo, que es a Valentine a quien embiste, que son sus manos o su boca los que le tocan como a él le gusta que le toquen.

–¡Ah, mierda! –Se mira a sí mismo.

Hay una erección dura, gruesa y del tamaño de un garrote -bueno, a lo mejor menos milimétrica que eso pero los detalles de cuánto menos exactamente no importan- no muy predispuesto a disminuir su altivez, menos si continúa pensando y oyendo la voz de Valentine al otro lado de la puerta del baño. El ritmo de una mano acelera mientras la otra baja hasta el par de bolsas gemelas para apretarlas a pesar de su carga. Luke se siente como un arma cargada, susceptible de dispararse a la menor provocación. Suspira, feliz. Se acomoda más en la bañera, dispuesto a alcanzar esa cúspide tan alentadora.

Y es en esa misma postura como lo encuentra Valentine segundos después al irrumpir sin llamar al cuarto de baño. Despatarrado al borde de la bañera, desnudo de cintura para abajo, los calzoncillos y los pantalones hechos un atillo alrededor de sus tobillos, el culo al aire y la mano aún atrinchada en su miembro.

–Por el ángel, Luke. ¿Tan mal andamos en conquista?

Al alzar bruscamente la cabeza, se topa con los ojos burlones y abiertos en interés de Valentine, que se halla apoyado con indiferente despreocupación en el marco de la puerta.

–Estoy ocupado.

–Sí, ya veo.

Una persona normal se escandalizaría ante la visión de alguien masturbándose a tres metros cerca, pero se trata de Valentine. La palabra normal no conoce definición en lo referente a ése. Aun así, Luke lo intenta.

–¿No te enseñaron a llamar a la puerta?

–Oh, sí. Algo creí oír de pequeño, pero los pechos de mi prima tentaban demasiado como para andar prestando atención a conductas de educación tan ordinarias.

Luke ignora el comentario de su amigo.

–Tu inoportunidad apesta.

–No. Lo que apesta es este aire viciado de pajillero –las aletas de su nariz se dilatan–, uau, se nota que te has aplicado a fondo, tío.

Lucian Graymark no es un bruto, ni mucho menos, pero ciertamente el tacto y la delicadeza se lo pasa por el forro cuando sucumbe al deseo de la visión de un Valentine arrugando la nariz, se acerca tanto a él que logra divisar la sombra de sus pestañas en los pómulos, le hace enarcar una ceja inquisitiva en su dirección y luego recular, asombrado, porque lo está cercando, lo está aplastando contra la pared de azulejos o el quicio de la puerta o lo que sea esa cosa sólida que tiene cerca y después lo besa de lleno en los labios entreabiertos en una perfecta oooh hasta que le falta el aire, le mete mano o le piten los oídos -lo que venga primero- baja la boca hasta su dureza y... sueños; sueños; sueños.

–Lárgate –espeta, arrojando lo primero que encuentran sus manos que acaba resultando ser una pastilla de jabón (que Valentine esquiva con insultante agilidad).

–¿Para que sigas pajeándote?

Ya es bastante bochorno ser atrapado con las manos en la masa o, para hacer honor a la situación, con las manos en la poya, cual pringado incapaz de conseguir un buen polvo por sí mismo, como para encima ser interrumpido en el mejor momento por la razón de su esquivar de chicas y, más aún, ser interrumpido momentos antes de alcanzar el clímax. No hay peor cosa que unos huevos cargados y una poya apunto de estallar y no concederle tiempo para encender los fuegos artificiales.

–¡Que me dejes solo!

–Antes dime si has escuchado mi explicación sobre dónde apuntar mejor al corazón del enemigo.

Luke, hastiado, se señala la entrepierna.

–¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

Valentine se ríe y se va, no sin antes exigir su presencia en el dormitorio porque tiene que decirle algo importante. Luke asiente, pero se queda mirando el trasero de su amigo como si allí le estuvieran esperando las respuestas de todos los rompecabezas del mundo. Luego sacude la cabeza y se muerde la cara interna de las mejillas, desespavilándose así mismo.

Lucian Graymark se está volviendo loco, y no tiene la consideración de padecer una locura normal, dramática, de esas que despiertan conmiseración, sino esa clase de locura que la gente siempre duda en determinar si es enamoramiento o absurda ida de hoya. Luke se levanta del borde de la bañera mientras deja escapar un suspiro de frustración. Porque sabe que la razón de su desquicie tiene nombre y apellido. Un nombre que empieza por Valentine y acaba en Morgenstern.

Permite que el chorro tibio de agua corra sobre la pila del lavabo hasta estar medianamente aclarada y luego de lavárselas con jabón, se arroja a la cara con las manos en cuencos un chorro de agua fría, salpicando de paso al Luke del espejo. No obstante, sus pensamientos no dejan de circular en la misma dirección. Hacia Valentine, hacia esa habitación solitaria, esa cama desangelada...

Sí, le gusta. Le pone. Más que eso, joder, le encanta. Como amigo; como confidente; como la mejor cobaya de laboratorio donde ensayar la física y la gravedad en función de qué posturas, donde averiguar el placer de la química; le encanta como parabatai (que todavía no son). Le gusta, y lo diría en mil lenguas demoníacas o en mil lenguas mundanas, lo escribiría en cien códices subterráneos o en cien runas del libro blanco, gris o purpurina; pero como sólo conoce una mísera lengua, esa caduca de Idris, se contenta con repetirlo. Que le gusta. Que le pone. Que le encanta. Ala, ya lo ha dicho, ya se lo ha aceptado así mismo. ¿Qué ocurre ahora? Pues que ni los cielos se han abierto ni las fronteras del pandemónium han caído, ni se han chamuscado las estelas ni las piedras-runas de luz mágica ni los cuchillos serafín, ni se ha producido la desaparición a escala mundial de ninguna arma u otro objeto nefilim. Agarra la toalla colgada a un lado del lavabo, y es ahí cuando cae en la cuenta.

Algo crece subyacente en su interior. Algo subterráneo en su piel, por dentro de las venas, algo silencioso que se acumula en un volcán al rojo vivo, tácito a la erupción, expansivo por su mente. Electricidad dirían algunos, energía pura y dura asegurarían otros, y ninguno erraría del todo ya que es un algo hiperactivo, cargado, rebosante de chispas listas a prender a la mínima provocación u oportunidad, a punto de desbordarle por completo al removerse de un lado a otro y acumularse más, y más, y más, y...

Algo que palpita acelerado mientras toma forma y fuerza, cobra vida y respiración, colonizando sus cinco sentidos. Algo llamado orgasmo o gruñido contenido o estar otra vez cachondo perdido.

Y es de sabiduría popular que cuando dos cuerpos cercanos se atraen a gritos igual que polos opuestos, las hormonas que, como partículas de electricidad, entran en modo emanación / descarga advirtiendo de ¡sexo, sexo, sexo! acaban sucumbiendo. Tarde o temprano, acaban con la tensión.

Acostumbrado como está a estar en acción, a utilizar su actitud calmada como escudo contra las incertidumbres de la vida, a no sufrir en silencio como si no tuviera un alguien con quien compartir la carga (por favor; ni que él fuera uno de esos mártires que tanto gustan venerar y santificar los mundanos, por el ángel), a hablar sin tapujos pero con moderación, a no reprimir la baraja de posibilidades ni dejarse intimidar por los obstáculos que le separan de su objetivo o meta impuesta, Luke se dispone a salir de dudas cuanto antes. Si quisiera hacer honor a sí mismo y a sus propias costumbres, la actitud a adoptar sería la que adopta un jugador de ajedrez frente al duelo con otro contrincante o, mejor aún, la que tiene por costumbre adoptar cuando tiene que vérselas con una cacería de monstruos o una rebeldía silenciosa a La Clave, es decir, pararse a pensar, saberse los puntos claves del enemigo, planear la argucia de una inteligente estrategia, analizar el terreno, escoger el momento y una situación propicia y luego, ya sí, enfrentarse, ir con todas para vencer.

Pero eso sería si la lucha que se dispone a afrontar no fuera de un calibre totalmente distinto. (Valentine, todo él, es un terreno movedizo, virgen a la experiencia de Luke, capaz de solidificarse para sujetarlo o de removerse igual que torbellino para engullirlo). Eso sería si aún tuviera tiempo (y no lo tiene porque el bulto debajo del recolocado pantalón se resiste a bajar la guardia); o si aún tuviera fuerzas para resistir. Y no las tiene, joder, ya no.

Cuando entra en su dormitorio se encuentra a Valentine tendido en la cama (y tiene que morderse el labio inferior para que sus ideas no sumen cama = sexo = lujuria saciada, y... joder, no, no, por ahí no).

Valentine mantiene las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza, la mirada vuelta hacia el techo. Y no hace intento alguno por salir de su cómoda postura al ver aparecer a Luke, ni siquiera cuando éste carraspea. Finalmente Valentine se levanta de la cama, pero sólo para ir a plantarse ante su cara y demandar con la boca, con los ojos, con el cuerpo invadiendo su espacio:

–¿No tienes algo que decirme?

Y Luke balbucea, pillado con la guardia baja. Valentine sacude la cabeza mientras susurra su nombre -Luke, Luke, Luke- en una cadencia tan afectuosa como excitante que, al momento, envía escalofríos en su espalda y hace burbujear su sangre, reanimar sus fantasías y derretir como polo de leche su entrepierna. Y Luke le besa. Le besa para castigar ese momento de manipulación (pero que le maldigan los cielos si no es el castigo más delicioso de su vida), le besa para borrarle la sonrisa de burla que dice sí que has tardado en pillarlo, tío, le besa sobre todo para aplacar la necesidad contenida del pecho.

Luego recula un paso, pegando un costado del cuerpo contra la pared a la que a saber en qué momento se han aproximado, aguardando el estallido de la tormenta más grande que jamás hayan vivido sus apenas dieciocho años o el asomo del sol más ardiente del mundo, que lo eleve ingrávido hacia la esperanza y la satisfacción. Le tiemblan las piernas. Es vergonzoso, lo sabe, pues es un chico y, para mayor inri, un chico nefilim acostumbrado a cazar y al que ni el pulso le tiembla cuando va de caza. Pero tanto le tiemblan las piernas que tiene que apoyar las manos en la pared a ambos lados de la cabeza de Valentine para sostenerse y huir de los nervios del momento que se hacen notar en esos temblores que lo recorren. Valentine parpadea; lo mira con severidad; lanza una mirada a un lado y a otro del pasillo que conduce a la salida del dormitorio, inquisitivo para luego musitar, enfadado:

–¿Pero qué haces...? Nadie viene. ¿Se puede saber por qué paras?

Y Luke, pícaro y osado para variar -Valentine siempre consigue hacer salir ese lado pasional que tanto omite en presencia de otros, incluso de Jocelin- exige saber la calidad de su beso. ¿Ha sido bueno? ¿Ha sido muy, muy bueno? Tendrá que compensarlo, entonces.

–¿A eso llamas beso? He visto demonios con más labia y lengua que tú. –Luke se ríe, sobre todo porque no quiere ni imaginar la clase de situación en la que tendría que estar Valentine para saber cómo es el interior de la lengua de un demonio–. Creo que necesitas una segunda opinión.

Él le agarra de la pechera, se lo acerca hacia sí y le devuelve el beso. Y antes de que quiera darse cuenta, la lengua de Valentine se está paseando como Raziel en el cielo por sus labios, una caricia superficial que lo estimula y lo lleva a querer más; un tonteo que comienza lento al principio, pero que no tarda en perder la paciencia y volverse urgente al flanquear la entrada, hundirse en su boca, rozar su propia lengua y trazar formas cosquilleantes en su paladar.

Las puntas de sus dedos se deslizan por la espalda y bajo la piel cincelada en cicatrices de runas y batallas consumadas de debajo de la camisa de Valentine. Sin timidez; sin dudas; sólo confiando en esa bestia despertada llamada pasión. Y cuando se separan para recuperar el aliento, él le dice en un susurro tan apremiante como entrecortado:

–Más te vale que no vuelvas a dejarme a medias.

Y Luke, por supuesto, obedece. ¿Quién es él, sino más que una marioneta al servicio de su cuerpo y al servicio de Valentine, que toma control de sus movimientos e instintos?

Ambos se besan, y esta vez en un intercambio desesperado, hambriento, primitivo y salvaje como sólo pueden ser ellos dos, en esos besos donde el labio inferior es mordisqueado en busca de más, donde las lenguas batallan por el control, donde las mejillas se convierten en rosados rosetones y las manos, dos ciegos que recuperan la vista en la suavidad de los pelos de la nuca, en el calor de las camisas, en la fruición, piel con piel, de dos cuerpos que encajan y pugnan por volverse uno solo en el menor tiempo posible.

Luke no se percata de en qué momento es su espalda la que se halla apretada contra la pared fría, ni de que él ha perdido la batalla y es Valentine quien domina. Sólo es consciente de que la razón se pierde junto con su aliento en la boca del otro, de las manos de Valentine que han abandonado el cuello de su camisa y ahora se hunden en su pelo, atrayéndolo hacia sí para aniquilar cualquier entrometido centímetro que los separe. Y de sus manos, oh, por el ángel, de sus manos que por fin tienen libertad de palpar el punto donde la espalda pierde su nombre, agarrar esas nalgas de acero y hacerse con su tacto duro, respingón, acariciarlas, apretarlas, doblegarlas... Gra-Ci-As-Ra-Zier.

–Luke. Luke. Luke. –Oye que balbucea Valentine. Una letanía en el lóbulo de su oreja; en el hueco de su hombro; en su boca, siempre en su boca. Oh. Por. El. Ángel.

–Valentine. Valentine. Valentine. –Repite él a su vez al perderse en ese abrazo nunca antes realizado pero tan familiar como la vida misma, tan sencillo y normal como el respirar, y al reencontrarse en esos cuerpos entrelazados que todo lo es y todo lo entiende sin más palabras que esos dos nombres. Sus nombres.

Raziel bendiga a Jocelin y a su día de chicas, porque de no ser por su conveniente desaparición, Luke no cree que lo que están haciendo pudieran hacerlo con ella dando tumbos por las proximidades de la casa, aun con paredes, vigas y picaportes de por medio.

Sus cuerpos se buscan. Las formas -hombros, brazos, estómagos, pelvis, piernas- se acomodan, y encajan sin dificultades, mitades de una pieza al fin completada. Sí. Sí. Sí. Luke percibe el olor de Valentine, un olor al que había tenido siempre en mente pero que al poder percibirlo más de cerca, puede distinguir en una mezcla de sudor, hierro y acero, colonia, nefilim, esencia propia y, joder, le encanta.

–Jocelin no debe de quererte mucho –dice Luke apartando un mechón rubio, casi blanco, del hombro y respirando contra la piel sensible del cuello de Valentine–. Mira que dejarte solo, separarse de este cuerpo...

–Las mujeres son bien raras. –Y Luke sólo atina a dar un lánguido cabeceo aquiescente de y que lo digas porque toda su concentración está en el camino que Valentine abre a mordiscos en su hombro mordiendo con los dientes, chupando con los labios, lamiendo con la punta de la lengua, y vuelta a morder, y vuelta a chupar, y vuelta a hacerlo todo a la vez... y vuelta a... a... a...

Un escalofrío, un nuevo tipo de escalofrío que pone de punta hasta a los mismísimos pelos de su entrepierna, lo recorre y Luke atina a girar el rostro y abrir la boca para engullir la de Valentine porque, uau, se está empalmando, y, uau, ay un sonido muy poco decente que repta por su garganta y mejor ahogarlo en la boca de Valentine que dejarlo salir como un gemido vulgar y quebradizo en ese aire paralizado que es sólo de ellos.

–Debe ser cosa de pelirrojas. –Señala Valentine adentrando una mano bajo el pantalón de Luke, apretando la yema de un dedo contra su dureza, acariciando con tortuosa lentitud la coronilla de su palpitante miembro. (Y Luke lo bendice y al mismo tiempo lo insulta en todos los idiomas mundanos que sabe para no irse ahí mismo, en ese momento en que la mano de Valentine rodea su poya porque, joder, no tenía ni idea de que el tío fuera igual de hábil con los penes masculinos como lo es con las armas nefilim)–. O debe ser cosas de cromosomas equis en lo general.

–Se me ocurren otras cosas mejor y más interesantes de hablar que impliquen cosas equis que no sea mi amiga / tu novia.

–¿Celoso? No tienes de qué. Ya me tienes.

–No. Quien me tiene eres tú. Así que demuéstralo y quítame los putos pantalones de una vez.

Las camisas se levantan; los botones caen al tiempo que los de los pantalones se aflojan. Y es ahí cuando Luke redescubre ese cuerpo familiar que creía conocer, gracias a esa intimidad arrolladora al que les ha conducido tantos besos y ese deambular de las manos por el cuerpo de Valentine, despojándolo de todo estorbo. Mientras se apodera una vez más de sus labios, las manos de Valentine ya trabajan en el cierre de su cremallera hasta conseguir deslizarlos hacia abajo, fuera de las caderas. Él le ayuda a quitárselos por completo (y sabe que jamás en su vida se ha desnudado tan deprisa, tanto que de haber tenido la mente fría podría haber comenzado la lista de su propio récord Guinness), antes de acercarlo a su cuerpo, presionando su pene contra el estómago de Valentine, aún a medio vestir.

Y ve a éste mirar hacia abajo en el bosque de rizos oscuros, justo hacia la cúspide de sus muslos donde su miembro aguarda rígido en formación militar, con la cabeza suave, lampiña, brillando con una humedad blanquecina. Hay un punto muerto en algún lugar del pecho de Luke, un punto donde las reglas de no romance parabatai son vacías, meras palabras, un punto que duele y se dilata por la mirada analizadora de Valentine, porque otra cosa no será, pero si hay alguien en esta vida que se merece el silencio respetuoso de un buen orgasmo, ése es él, joder, y quiere hacerlo ya.

–Yo la tengo más grande –se atreve a alardear Valentine.

Y antes de que Luke pueda protestar con un dudo que eso sea cierto, la lengua cálida de Valentine sale despedida como una flecha para lamer la punta erecta de su miembro, que no se endurece más por mera deferencia a los músculos que la tensan. Y con cada toque de la lengua de Valentine contra su erección, la respiración de Luke se acelera, al tanto su cuerpo se retuerce bajo el dominio imperativo del tacto del otro.

Y Luke se siente arder en llamas, esa clase de llamarada que ni siete mares o siete océanos es capaz de apagar o enfriar, porque las llamas están dentro, arden en el cuerpo, braman fuego en las venas, gritan poder en el cuello arqueado y la boca entreabierta por donde escapan jadeos que suben de tono, destella explosivos en las pupilas dilatadas, promete un futuro de máxima gloria en el embiste de las caderas hacia delante y atrás, delante y atrás...

Jadeando como un corredor de maratones, Luke derrama toda su semilla en el interior de la boca de Valentine, que se impulsa contra él para no desperdiciar ni una gota de su leche, pues sería un insulto ir a fallar en el último momento. Sin importarle mucho los gruñidos de protesta y ahogo que salen de la garganta obstruida de Valentine -a ver ahora quién habla de tamaños, listillo- Luke tira hacia él de la parte posterior de la cabeza de su colega, deseoso de sentir las últimas sacudidas de su erección en esa cavidad tan, tan cálida, y luego acaba combándose hacia delante (y Raziel gracias a los brazos fuertes de su amigo porque él no está en condiciones de sostenerse en pie, cuanto menos de hacerse cargo de su peso), mientras los labios de Valentine lo ordeñan hasta vaciarlo.

Sólo cuando por fin se libera de la tensión en los testículos, es consciente Luke de la música de gemidos que a reinado en la estancia, y lo mejor es que gran parte de ellos no provenía de su garganta.

La lengua de Valentine continúa zigzagueando alrededor de su polla un rato después de que Luke haya dejado de mover las caderas. Por fin, exprimido y agotado, se recuesta sobre Valentine, quien le recibe en sus brazos duros y potentes, los dos dándose unos minutos hasta ser capaces de recuperar el aliento.

Por alguna razón, incluso en esa ridícula postura, arremolinados en una esquina de la estancia junto a la pared, Luke no quiere separarse de su amigo.

–Si esto es lo que se siente ahora, no puedo ni imaginar qué sacaré en claro de una segunda experiencia cuando mañana seamos parabatai.

Apoya la cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Valentine, y mechones oscuros de cabello húmedo caen por su sien, mechones que, de inmediato, Valentine retira con un índice ensortijado en la argolla familiar de su linaje.

–Eh, eh. No corras tanto. –Le palmea la espalda–. Para llegar a mañana, primero tendrás que cumplir con el turno de hoy.

Luke se ríe al recaer en el bulto acusador que emerge de la entrepierna de Valentine, tapada apenas por los calzoncillos. Se pasa la lengua por los labios resecos por el calor de la fogosidad del momento de antes y ese simple gesto parece ser el pistoletazo de salida en una competición vuelta a empezar, de las fantasías más indecentes de Valentine y no tan pasivas como las de Luke.

Valentine suda, saliva, habla cada vez más bajo y entrecortado, y Luke puede adivinar el por qué. Faltaría más, por el ángel. Son amigos. Más que amigos. Son aliados; son parabatai. Y mañana tras la ceremonia serán algo nuevo que ni Jocelin ni La Clave jamás nunca sabrán. Le conoce. Se conocen (y ahora más profundamente, con nuevas y excitantes dimensiones). Y como es sabido que los parabatai se juran ayuda eterna, a Luke no le cuesta nada arrebatarle el elástico de la bragueta a Valentine y trazar por su cuenta el camino fuera de las piernas de quien en su corazón y cabeza ya es visto y querido como a un parabatai.

Siquiera se sorprende cuando Valentine, desnudo como los ángeles quisieron que viniera al mundo, ata cadenas que sólo él sabrá dónde y cuándo los ha sacado a las patas laterales de la cama y a las muñecas de Luke y, con voz tan imperiosa y angelical como vengativa y erótica, le ordena ponerse en la postura de lobo. Le besa el cuello, le muerde el hombro, le azota en el trasero y... ¡ah, ah, ah! Le hace algo maravilloso en el culo y con los dedos que ni siquiera aquí se van a narrar.

Porque parabatai es con V, V de Valentine, y es el turno de su orgasmo y él no está dispuesto a pararse a detallar sus peripecias sexuales. Porque bueno, no hay cabeza que se mantenga lo suficientemente fría para ello. (Cuanto menos la de Luke). Es la ventaja de ser parabatai... y también la ventaja de que para él, parabatai se escriba siempre con V. V de virilidad. V de Valentine.

Fin

–…–…–

**NT: ¡sí, fin!**

**Me da miedo preguntar pero… ¿sigue alguien ahí? ¿Has dejado de leer para correr e ir a pedirle cita al loquero? (Espero que sea para ti; yo ya estoy perdida). Pero antes ¿te ha gustado? ¿Te ha disgustado? ¿Crees que no era para tanto y que soy una exagerada a la que habría que vigilar por un ojo porque por algo se empieza y al final acaba de verdad mal de la chota? **

**¡Bueno, pues déjamelo en el recuadrito de abajo! (Incluso maldiciones o polvos de ángel puedes dejarme. Tú, no te cortes).**

**Entre tanto, gracias por leer. Y… ¡ah, sí!**

**Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Julio "Parabatai", del foro Cazadores de sombras. **


End file.
